


I Wanna Be Free

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're just frightened of having all that power."</i>
  <br/><i>"I don't want power!"</i>
</p>
<p>a regina mills fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Free

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
